


"So what is your maknae's view on casual fucking?"

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Soooooooo? [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, I promise, Idol Verse, Light-Hearted, M/M, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Falling asleep on your 21th birthday you have a chance of waking up in the body of your soulmate for 24 hours, Namjoon to his is very excited for this...What he did not expect was to wake up in his soulmates body, as that body was having sex with his friend





	"So what is your maknae's view on casual fucking?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just some lighthearted fun, I miss RapSon.

Nobody was sure how or why it had started, but as long as human record had gone back it had happened, on midnight on your 21 birthday, you had a chance of waking up in your soulmates body and would spend the next 24 hours in that body. **  
**

If your soulmate was either dead or not yet 2, then nothing would happen and you were left waiting to see if you hopefully one day would wake up in another's body. It was a special and amazing event for most people, something people dreamed of happening, people looked forward to.

Kim Namjoon, rapper, and leader of the kpop group BTS was no difference, was the night before his 21st birthday, he was sitting in his bed in the dorm room he shared with Taehyung, writing out a note that he hoped his soulmate would see as they woke up in his bed.

He wrote all the things he found necessary, warned the person about the fact that the room was shared, about the fact that he was an idol, but that no matter who the person was he would love them no matter what.

He made sure to write down that he didn’t care if the person was a male and female, in most countries it didn’t matter at that point, South Korea was the same, but cross country soulmates were on the rise.

Most people were pretty sure that the reason for it was that people now actually had a chance of meeting that soulmate even if they were far away from each other, he wrote the letter both in English and Korean, with the help of Google in Chinese, Japanese and Spanish as well. He set his phone to fingerprint unlock so his soulmate could use it.

He had an almost childish happiness with the thought of a soulmate, Namjoon had always idolized the idea, the idea that there was one person who was perfect for him, that was meant just for him, he knew that some people had relationships before they met their soulmates, and some people didn’t buy into it.

He knew that technically soulmates weren’t perfect, nothing was, there still reports of people being soulmates, but then meeting each other and having not attraction or sparks between each other, and some not even liking each other.

There were reports of soulmates ending up being abusive to their partner, there were more than enough reports like and it wasn’t super rare, there was of course also the people who would never meet their soulmate, people died before they reached 21 and those peoples soulmates would never get one, but Namjoon… he was hopeful, he didn’t know why, but he was sure that tomorrow he was going to wake up in his soulmates body, and that those two were going to end up happy with each other.

Of course, it wasn’t gonna be easy, he was an idol after all, but he had faith and hope, love could conquer all!

It was only 8 pm when Namjoon wriggled under his duvet, trying to fall asleep as quickly as possible, normally you would think that it was hard for him to fall asleep so early and that his eagerness to fall asleep would make everything harder, but in reality, being an idol actually helped him! He was easily able to fall asleep, BigHit had given him and the rest of BTS the next day off, like they had done with the rest of BTS before him, it was normal to have the day of your 21st birthday off, both for idols and other professions.

Namjoon slept for almost 4 hours, but as the clock struck 12 in Korea he woke up with a set, and he was no longer in his own body, and then a lot of things happened at the same time. He was staring into the eyes of somebody else, a pair of eyes he knew really well, the eyes of a close friend…

“MARK?” Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from yelling overwhelmed, but could you really blame him? Mark was straddling him naked, staring worried into his… his soulmates? Eyes and that was when Namjoon noticed a few things as he stared down his own body.

Cause he knew this body, this was a body that had often hugged him, a body that seemed to like walking around shirtless, it was a body that was all over the internet in its shirtless glory, this was Jackson’s body! There was no doubt about, Namjoon could recognize all small knicks and marks over it like it was his own, this was Jackson’s body.

The next thing he noticed was the fact that Jackson’s body was naked as well and a certain part of his anatomy was inside of Mark as the older male was staring down at him with big worried eyes “Jacks? I never saw you blackout from an orgasm before, what happened are you okay?”

Oh god.

Oh god.

His soulmate was Jackson.

Oh god.

Jackson, as in Jackson Wang, the rapper from Got7, one of his best friends and maybe the guy he had a crush on, and apparently the guy who was sleeping with? Dating? Mark, another one of his close friends, oh god this was such a mess, how the fuck did this happen?

Why couldn’t Namjoon just have a sweet unproblematic soulmate, why did it have to be like this?

Namjoon felt like his throat was closing up, he wasn’t sure if it was because it was vocal cords he was unfamiliar with using or if it caused the panic he felt rising, but his words sounded strangled and strange as Namjoon heard them on Jackson’s pretty voice, sounding weird without his accent.

“I am not Jackson.”

Now that… made Mark just stare at him like he was insane, which… fair enough, Mark had to be so confused, his apparent boyfriend he was just having sex with before, just said that he wasn’t who he clearly was and he had also passed out.

Mark lifted himself up, Jackson’s… Namjoon’s? This was all very confusing to Namjoon, why could nothing just work easily without all this? Was it too much for Namjoon to expect to have this one thing?

“Yes you are, you are Jackson Wang, oh god what happened to you, oh god did you blow a blood vessel with your load, oh god Jaebum is gonna kill me, oh god, do we need to get you to the hospital? How many fingers are here? Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Mark was clearly setting into a panic that wasn’t fitting for his clear naked state, and Namjoon at that moment also took notice of the semes still wet on his abdomen, well he really shouldn’t be staring on the half-naked Mark, that wasn’t right.

“I am Namjoon!” That made Mark freeze in the spot where he for some reason was trying to take Jackson’s body temperature, cause yeah that was a normal thing to do if you thought people had a brain hemorrhage, then again he couldn’t blame Mark for his weird ideas, Namjoon himself would probably have reacted equally panicked.

“Namjoon…?” Mark’s voice was hesitant as he seemed to take in what was happening, “Namjoon-Namjoon? Tall, accident hurricane with the personality of a marshmallow, that Namjoon?”

Now that wasn’t the way that Namjoon liked to describe himself, but he guessed he couldn’t deny that it was him indeed “yes,” it really didn’t help that he couldn’t say it and sound like he meant it.

“Oh god…” Mark was scrambling to get off Namjoon, he kinda just sat back staring at Namjoon seeming to just ignore the fact that both of them were awkward “oh god…”

Namjoon was actually kinda worried that it was all Mark could say, maybe it was actually him who had a brain hemorrhage “Mark? Are you okay?”

“Oh god.”

“Please blink twice if you are okay.”

Mark just kinda stared at him and then slowly blinked twice “you are Jackson’s soulmate.”

Namjoon kinda felt sorry for Mark, it had to be so hard to know that your boyfriend had a soulmate, and he didn’t know how to make the older feel better, something told him that maybe a hug wasn’t the best way to do it.

But then Mark suddenly started laughing like he was actually mentally unstable and auditioning for a shitty discount Disney villain position “You are actually Jackson’s soulmate, oh god this is just too good.”

So yeah, Mark seemed to have completely lost it, well this was gonna be really hard to explain to people, that he had broken Mark.

On the bright side, it wasn’t like Mark could be angry and try to kill him, Namjoon was in Jackson’s body and if Mark tried to put a hand on him, he would actually hurt Jackson and not Namjoon, plus again… he was in Jackson’s body, Jackson who was build like he rarely saw anything that wasn’t the inside of a gym.

“Mark you are scaring me.”

At that Mark stopped his laughing as well as he could, tears of joy were rolling down his face “I am sorry, you don’t know of course.”

“I am sorry, I didn’t choose to be his soulmate! I am so sorry, I know you must love him, we are just gonna ignore this happens, I would never want to try and take him away from you, you know that right? That your feelings mean a lot to me right? That you and Jackson are important to me, I would never want to ruin something as special as love between two of my friends.” It felt weird to do a word vomit out of a mouth that wasn’t his, he was pretty used to more or less vomiting up way too many words at a time, but doing it was Jackson’s voice and mouth felt so weird.

Mark for his… just started laughing again, ending up falling off the bed from laughing as much as he was “oh god you think… I… we?”

He made no sense to Mark, Namjoon was pretty sure that the older was in shock and could you really blame him? This had to be so hard for the older “You don’t have to say anything Mark, I understand, I would NEVER want to push myself on you guys.”

“NAMJOON!” Mark tried to interrupt, but Namjoon wasn’t done with his half desperate ranting.

While yes Namjoon might already have had a crush on Jackson, and yes they were soulmates, but that was nothing compared to Mark and Jackson apparent already relationship!

Yes maybe it was a little weird that he was close friends to both of them and none of them had ever told him about the fact that they were apparently in love and was touching bits with each other, but maybe they were just so in love that they didn’t feel like they could share their love with anybody? Who was Namjoon to judge them?

“I really mean it! I am not gonna force myself into it or anything! I totally respect that you guys love each other, oh god this is such a mess, I know I said that soulmates are important to me! But it’s not more important than my friendship with you guys! I love you both! As friends! Totally as friends! And it’s important to me that you guys are happy!” Namjoon was slowly aware of the fact that what he said didn’t really make any sense anymore, all he was doing was trying to focus on forcing as many words out of his mouth as possible, he just needed Mark not to be angry with him or anything like that! They were his friends.

Mark who was still sitting on the ground where he had fallen as he fell off the bed, stared up at Namjoon seeming almost amazed with how many words could actually come out of the olders mouth at once.

“Namjoon, please! Listen to me just for a second!” Namjoon was getting kind of red in his face… well in Jackson’s face, really this was all very confusing, as he wasn’t really taking the time to breathe as he was forcing the words from his body.

He almost managed to throw himself into another tantrum and rambling, but Mark feeling sorry for his younger friend was quick to get up and press a hand to the others mouth before all of this got out of control.

“Dude! Me and Jackson aren’t dating!”

At that Namjoon just stared back at Mark with big confusing eyes,  “what?”

For Mark it was so confusing, it was clearly Jackson’s body, but the way that body was holding itself and it’s wide-eyed confused look with a slightly tilted face was clearly Namjoon, god that was weird to look at “We aren’t dating.”

Mark just shrugged as Namjoon looked even more confused to what was actually going on, like Mark’s words weren’t really reaching him “but you guys…” it was so weird seeing Namjoon’s flustered facial expressions forced with Jackson’s face.

It was also kind of fun to see Namjoon be so flustered about it, it wasn’t that Namjoon was stuck up or anything like that, while the younger didn’t personally participate in sexual activities, preferring to save himself for his soulmate for some reason, he wasn’t sheltered either. Mark knew that for sure… He had seen Namjoon’s porn collection after all, and that thing was actually impressive more than anything “Sleeping together? Fucking? Knocking boots? Hooking up? Doing the nasty? Getting it on? Getting laid? Getting some? Hitting a home run? Boinking? Boneing? Dipping the wick? Shagging? Doing the horizontal mambo?” Maybe Mark should be kinda concerned that he seemed to know that many words for fucking, and to be honest he wasn’t even sure if they translated their meaning to Korean, and some of them he just stuck within English.

“Stop please,” Namjoon in Jackson’s body seemed so flustered, it was great.

“But I know so many more words for fucking!” Mark was actually enjoying this, “But yes we are fucking, that doesn’t mean that we are actually in love, sometimes the days have just been long and you need somebody to suck your dick. It’s natural.”

Namjoon didn’t seem to understand as he slowly spoke up, uncertainty in his words “so you guys aren’t actually in love?”

“God no!” Mark stretched out, feeling completely comfortable in his naked skin, he was good looking after all, why shouldn’t he want to share that with the rest of the world? The rest of the world deserved it, “Not that I understand why you do, god knows I would go insane if I had to spend the rest of my life with somebody who is just so loud, I would feel that I was constantly exhausted. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a great trait to have in your bed, but not something I want in the street. You know what I mean? Freak in the sheets, a perfect calm person in the streets. God know Jackson isn’t that.”

Namjoon feeling like he had to defend the idols whose body he was currently in “Jackson isn’t that bad! He makes you feel alive, you can always feel that you are important to him, and it just how he loves.”

“Oh god you guys are actually meant for each others,” Mark sighed and laughed “Dude, it’s fine, I do have to find a new person to fuck around with until my soulmate shows up, I guess you aren’t up for sharing Jackson?” he winked at Namjoon who looked almost insulted by the idea that he would want to share the Got7 rapper with anybody.

Mark lied back down “I am getting so old, but with my luck my soulmate is gonna be one of the NCT dream kids, and I am just gonna be seen as a creep,” he stared up at the roof “Sooooo out of curiosity, what is your maknae’s view of friends with benefits?”

“MARK!”

“What? I like muscles!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something light hearted and different for a change of pace,
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)


End file.
